


The Pleasure Trove

by underwaterescape



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Drowning, Gen, Pole Dancing, Stockings, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tentacle Sex, Underwater, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterescape/pseuds/underwaterescape
Summary: Nami finds herself volunteering at a underwater strip club in hopes of gaining enough money to last several days on the island. Who knows, maybe she'll love it so much that she'll forget how lucrative it is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Pleasure Trove

Robin had an amused look on her face as she continued reading at a small table outside a café. Her amusement wasn’t from the contents of her book, but the frustrated groans of their crew’s navigator as she hit her head on the table.

“Is it really so hard to keep a heaping load of money!?” Nami comically cried. Just thinking about where most of their funds went to brought in more tears.

This wasn’t the first time Robin had to listen to Nami rant on their financial problems. A decent amount goes to whatever supplies they need, the rest are put forward to feeding everyone. Most importantly, their captain.

Once again, they’re practically Beri-less after going through the ordeal known as filling up the bottomless pit. The worst part is that they might have to spend a few nights here in order for the Log Pose to record the island.

“I suppose we’ll have to earn some money for the next few days.” Robin brought up nonchalantly, causing Nami to sulk.

“Robin, what kind of job would be able to pay enough to settle Luffy’s food bill?” Nami asked rhetorically. There is no honest job that’s capable of such a feat, at least not one that can be picked up immediately. And she can’t resort to her old profession when there’s no pirates to steal from.

“U-Umm…” a feminine voice broke the two out of their discussion, shifting their attention to the new arrival.

Beside them was a voluptuous woman with long red hair and pink eyes, wearing a lilac dress that reveals a generous amount of cleavage and flip flops. The dress itself was very flowy and reaches down to her milky thighs.

Putting aside how attractive the shy girl is, Nami gave her a skeptical look.

“Well, what do you want?” she asked, unable to keep her earlier frustrations from seeping into her tone.

“I overheard that you needed a temporary job and I wondered if you’d like the help us out.” She said, scanning the women before her.

Nami is wearing a blue tank top that revealed a bit of cleavage with a pair of denim booty shorts along with her gladiator sandals. Robin is more conservative with her purple v-neck shirt with black pants and heels. The girl can feel herself drooling at the amazing figures they have.

“That depends on what we’ll be doing.” Nami countered without missing a beat, snapping her out of her thoughts. The girl started to fidget in place, holding out on telling them. This is setting some alarms off in Nami’s mind.

“I-I can’t really explain the details. But please at least consider giving it a try.” The redhead bent forward and bowed her head, her breasts jiggling within her dress.

Nami was conflicted on what to do. A part of her thinks that this is a trap, but she looks like she’s being honest to them. The navigator turned to Robin for a second opinion, only to get an unreadable smile.

“I don’t see why we can’t. If we don’t like it, then we’ll leave. However, we would be back to square one as far as making money.” Robin stated, being the voice of reason. The girl beamed at the archeologist while Nami relented with a sigh.

“Really!? Oh, thank you! I promise that the pay is really high. There are some risks involved, so I have to ask… are either of you strong swimmers?” all she got in response was a disembodied arm sprouting off the table, courtesy of Robin.

Oh.

.

.

.

Nami was soon walking beside the girl that introduced herself as Ariella with a deadpan expression.

“S-Sorry. I should’ve asked that before jumping the gun.” Ariella waved her hands to placate the navigator.

“Don’t worry about it. Not like we would’ve guessed that the club is submerged.” Nami reassured her.

It was a little surprising to know that there was an underwater club that caters to fishmen patrons. According to the girl, they need humans for certain fetishes that the customers are willing to pay a lot for.

As much as she didn’t like to resort to being a prostitute for a short while, the pay for such work was ridiculous even after the club takes its share.

Due to Robin being a devil fruit user, she couldn’t come with Nami to try this out. The archeologist parted ways with them while assuring Nami that the others will be informed of her outing with a new acquaintance.

There was some interesting things about the establishment. This island isn’t the only one with it. If she is up for it, she could volunteer again on another island. On a side note, Ariella is apparently a mermaid that turned thirty last month.

‘Seriously, she doesn’t even look like she’s twenty.’ Nami thought incredulously as she peered down at the girl’s fine legs. Despite having experience with the job, Ariella was new to advertising and bringing in new people. She was a fish out of water, both figuratively and literally.

They soon arrived at a bar that acts as the employees’ entrance to the club, with the fishmen coming in from another part of the island. After a quick nod to the bartender, Ariella guided them to a door in the back before stopping.

“You sure you want to go through with the trial? There are certain reasons why we have very few humans that work here.” Nami was caught off guard by the genuine concern in Ariella’s voice. She found it sweet how she’s worried about the potential workers.

The trial mentioned would test the limits of the human’s breath holding to see if they got what it takes.

“I’m pretty confident in my ability. A lot of my time is spent out at sea, after all.” Nami threw in a wink to squash any worries. Besides, if humans were really a rarity here, that could mean a bigger payout for her.

Ariella nodded before she opened the door and ushered Nami inside, closing it behind her once they were in. The room had a series of lockers lined across the wall on each side. There was a square pool up ahead that will lead to the club, provided she can hold her breath long enough to reach it.

Each of the lockers were color coded and showed if they were taken for now. So the money is paid once they leave? How convenient for people who intend to work for one day.

Nami pushed aside her observations and picked out the locker marked with a white tag, finding what would be her ‘uniform’ for the club.

Just a lace bra, panties, and a pair of stockings. All in the same color as the tag as well as various sizes to fit anyone. Impressed with how well prepared they are, Nami stripped out of her own clothes and swapped them out for a set.

Meanwhile, Ariella ogled the lady’s huge assets as they bounced before being restrained by a bra. Her hips swayed hypnotically as she slipped her panties on.

“Oh Nami, why do you torture me with such a heavenly body.” Ariella muttered under her breath in intense arousal as Nami slid the stockings on. If she took it any slower, she might come from the sight of the woman dressing herself so sensually.

“Hmm? Did you say something?” Nami wondered, snapping the mermaid out of her stupor.

“N-Nothing.” She replied. Nami shrugged her shoulders before she made her way to the pool. She dropped in followed by the redhead after she kicked her flip flops off, only to stare down in confusion.

“Aren’t you gonna fuse your legs together? I know you can do that at will.” Nami pointed out.

“I know it’s faster that way, but I personally like swimming like this. Besides…” a blush made its way to Ariella’s face as she looked to Nami with a dreamy expression.

“I have a thing for human women underwater. The way they move, how they puff their cheeks when they hold their breath, and the moans they make when they struggle to do so. I can’t help getting wet at the sight of them bubbling away their air. So I like to act like one of your kind, except I can’t blow bubbles.” She confessed. It was now Nami’s turn to blush, feeling a little hot herself.

Imagining herself being watched by such lecherous eyes for that made her pussy moist.

“A-Anyway, why are the stockings part of the uniform? I can understand sexy underwear, but why include that?” Nami wondered curiously as she watched her bra become see-through from being soaked.

“We simply added that because the higher ups thought it be kinky. “ Ariella said with a wink.

Done with all the chatter, Nami drew in a deep breath before she dove under. Focused on reaching the end, Nami kicked her way down even as Ariella followed her with perverse excitement. The navigator released a few bubbles as she caught sight of the bottom, realizing just how deep the pool was.

And this was only the beginning!? Luckily there were plenty of lights along the walls so she could see where she was going.

Ariella quickly swam ahead of her and moved in front of Nami to reveal what was beneath her dress.

‘N-No panties!?’ Nami burbled in surprise when she found herself staring at the girl’s glistening pussy. Had she been walking around like that the entire time!? Ariella giggled at her surprise before going straight to the bottom, leaving a flustered navigator to catch up. Once at the pool bottom, she sat on her knees and stared up at Nami with sparkly eyes.

“You do know you’re going to be doing more than just swimming, right Nami?” she spoke up. She knows that this can be distracting, but simply swimming and holding your breath wasn’t going to prove anything to the staff.

She slipped the top half of her dress down to reveal her huge breasts with a flop, no bra in sight. The mermaid began to fondle them and moan, gauging Nami’s reaction. Whether from holding her breath for about a minute or out of embarrassment, her face was a few shades redder than her areolas.

‘That’s good. It means her heart rate is rising, which makes her consume oxygen faster. Sorry Nami, but this is my way to test your limits.’ Ariella thought to herself. While that was the logic behind her actions, she couldn’t deny the arousal of touching herself in front of someone.

“Oh, Mr. Fishman~! It must hurt having such a massive hard on~! Let me kiss it to make it feel better~!” her sultry voice was followed by her making a ring with her fingers and putting it over her open mouth, making ‘glug’ noises as if she was gorging herself on some scrumptious cock.

Nami held back a moan as her cheeks puffed up, her loins growing hot from the performance. That horny mermaid sure is making things difficult. She saw Ariella end her show when she reached the bottom, where she noticed a corridor on one side. The redhead fixed her dress as Nami continued on ahead, feeling a dull ache in her lungs.

The redhead easily caught up with her, despite having human legs like her. Nami wanted to throw a dirty look her way, but was wide eyed when she saw Ariella bloat her cheeks with a panicked look while her breasts wobbled with her movements.

Realizing this was just another ploy, Nami rolled her eyes and pushed forward through the corridor.

“Come on! Don’t pretend that didn’t excite you at least a little. Think about all the possibilities. Boobjobs, thighjobs, maybe even a little roleplay. And that’s only under the assumption that you don’t want to go all the way.” Bubbles were spilling out of Nami’s pursed lips, unable to keep a tight hold of her remaining air.

“My, you’re really trying to reach the finish line. Is it even for the money, or is it because you want a piece of the action?” Ariella’s question lingered in Nami’s head. The strange thing is… she’s not sure of the answer herself.

“Glah!?” Nami cried out in shock when she felt a hand spank her ass, losing a glob of precious oxygen. With both hands over her mouth to keep her air in, she furiously kicked her way forward with a snickering mermaid in tow until she saw what she hoped was an exit marked with curtains.

She pushed through the curtains to see a lobby with a hole in the roof big enough to fit several people. A strong convulsion reminded her of the dwindling air supply that doesn’t seem to stop pouring out of her lips.

“Welcome to the Pleasure Trove! Are you hear for- oh my.“ a mermaid with lavender hair put into a ponytail behind the desk spoke with a polite smile until she noticed the urgent situation. She scanned the gorgeous human in their see-through uniform and took note of her stomach sucking in and out.

Combined with her hands clutching her neck, puffy cheeks with a blue blush, and frantic movements, the lady was scared for the human who was out of breath.

“Way to go, Nami! You passed the trial!” Ariella burst through the curtains with a cheer, oblivious to the girl’s lack of oxygen. She was soon notified when Nami shook her in distress, pointing to her pursed lips.

“J-Just barely by the looks of it.” Ariella sweatdropped. She might have gone too far with the teasing. The two mermaids each took an arm and swam up through the hole in the roof, where Nami can see an air pocket. Just this once, Ariella fused her legs to form her mermaid tail out of a sense of emergency.

“Guh!” the rest of Nami’s air blossomed out of her mouth, daring the three to race it to the top. In a flash, the three broke the surface which allowed the human a hoarse gasp of fresh air. The navigator went into a coughing fit as she fought to fill her lungs, the two mermaids carrying her to a ledge to hold onto.

“Phew! It’s a good thing we have a rest area for our air-breathing employees.” The redhead commented. Once she caught her breath, Nami looked around to find out that the air pocket has a decent amount of land to stand on with a few dining tables.

“This place must make a fortune if you can afford this.” Nami observed.

“We only offer the best benefits for our risk-taking humans. More importantly, what is this about a trial? You were supposed to escort the newcomers here yourself, not force them to swim their way in just to satisfy your perversions.” the woman wondered, giving an accusatory glare to Ariella. Given her aura of authority, she might be the manager.

Hearing that there was no such trial, Nami wanted to be mad at the girl for tricking her. She sighed in exasperation instead, feeling that there is no changing what already happened. Besides, this proves that it usually couldn’t be done by the average human.

Ariella was simply fishing for some quality volunteers, which would benefit the establishment. A bold move, but it paid off.

“Forget about it. You need the help, and I need the money. So shall I get started?” Nami easily waved it off. The redhead was thankful for her forgiveness as she split her tail back into a pair of legs.

“Straight to the point, I see. I’ll just give you a brief summary regarding how things work here, seeing as Ariella probably hasn’t covered that.” The lavender haired woman said, earning a nod from Nami. The girl in question chuckled sheepishly at being called out.

The explanation was simple enough. Human volunteers are paid by the minute upon starting with possible tips from patrons who love their performance. The big money comes in when patrons pay for one-on-one service in one of the private rooms.

From there, nearly anything goes. The only restrictions the customers have is that they can’t come in their pussies.

“If that is all, then lets head back down. Ariella, you’re on rescue duty.” She reminded in a not too pleased tone. The redhead sighed as she complied, if only to have the chance to watch Nami.

‘Ah, I guess there are still some drowning accidents even with all these air pockets.’ The navigator thought.

The three went under and returned to the lobby area before the receptionist led Nami through the hallway.

“Why don’t we start by advertising your body to the patrons with a little show?” she suggested, earning a nod from Nami. After all this build up, she’s ready to strut her stuff.

“Have fun Nami~.” Ariella said in a sultry tone.

Nami sent her a wink before she exited the hallway which led to a stage. There was quite the audience out there consisting of various fishmen and mermen. She can see why they needed human volunteers so badly. If there were others like her, they might be in some of the private rooms.

Nami’s mind returned to what she came here for. She made her entrance with a twirl as she kicked her way to the pole on the center stage. All eyes were now on her as there was nothing else to focus on.

‘Perfect.’ She thought, not minding how their gaze was mostly aimed towards her tits. The navigator quickly saw an air pocket within a dome-shaped object at the top of the pole, relieving her of any worries about running out of oxygen.

She wrapped her hands around the pole and started to slowly rub it up and down, her long hair flowing around In the water. The fishmen patrons were perplexed by what she was doing until she gave it a bubbly kiss.

Now they suddenly want their rods to receive that kind of attention.

“Looks like they got a new girl.”

“No kidding! Check out that huge rack!”

“Yeah, and she’s looking for some fun on top of that!”

Nami smirked as her message was interpreted the way she wanted it to be. She stopped mimicking a handjob and sank to the floor on her knees. She then takes her breasts and wedges the pole between them, switching over to an imaginary boobjob. The fishmen stared on with rapt attention, feeling their cocks grow hard in their pants.

She was starting to feel a dull ache in her lungs, but that didn’t deter her from rubbing her melons along the pole. They’re not the only ones letting their imagination run wild as she formed the scenarios in her head.

Nami pushed up to her feet and wiggled her fine ass towards the patrons, moaning a couple bubbles. She then spun around and humped the pole with her butt while she threw her arms back, coiling her ankles around it to keep her in place.

The image of a lucky fishman pulling on her arms while he thrusted into her from behind appeared in everyone’s minds. Ariella bit back a moan as she watched from the corner of the hallway, rubbing her thighs together in arousal.

It has to be a crime to be so erotic.

“Glub, glub, glub!” Nami released small bursts of air with each hump, her boobs bouncing around for everyone to see. She really wants to come now.

The navigator moved to a different position by letting her body float parallel to the floor, raised her leg up across the pole, and grabbed onto the pole to help grind her clothed pussy against it. She moaned uncontrollably as the cold metal met her folds, spilling more bubbles out of her luscious lips. The spectators at this point either tried to discreetly rub one out or cheer for the sexy human.

The woman was too intoxicated by the lust to realize the dwindling amount of air in her lungs. She settled herself into humping against the pole again, but this time she stared up at the air pocket above her while she roughly fondled her boobs.

‘I’m…about to cum.’ Nami smiled at the thought. One more imaginative show ought to do the trick.

“Hurk!” Nami’s eyes went wide when she was hit with a convulsion, bloating her cheeks with her remaining air. In her lust-addled mind, she craned her head and thought about being at the mercy of one of the fishmen.

The audience saw her shake her head with a frightened look, clutching her neck and pointing up. They connected the dots and soon watched with growing anticipation, knowing what kind of scenario she made up.

‘N-Need to breathe. Oh, forget it! I’ll come first!’ Nami thought, her mind warring between pleasure and survival.

“Gl-lu-uaa-ah-h-hb-b-b!” a loud gurgling scream erupted as she hit her peak, her air bubbles billowing out in one stream from all corners of her mouth. She can feel her panties getting creamed with her slick nectar. There were several grunts and one feminine scream that followed as the spectators couldn’t hold back their orgasms.

Nami remained afloat for a few blissful seconds until she summoned what strength she had to pull herself up the pole and reach the air pocket. There was a rambunctious gasp when her head broke the surface, coughing a bit before she panted for breath.

Ariella was impressed with how fast she shook off the afterglow of her orgasm and swam out onto the stage, greeting the patrons with a wave. The mermaid joined Nami in the air pocket and caught her in a hug.

“That was…so…incredible.” She panted, still tired from her recent orgasm.

“Glad you…liked it.” Nami smirked, quite proud of her performance. The human finally caught her breath and gained enough strength to stay afloat. She felt her head suddenly get grabbed and pulled towards Ariella into a searing kiss. Caught off-guard at first, Nami shrugged and returned the kiss which brought a moan from the mermaid.

The two broke the kiss after a few seconds, but Nami wouldn’t have complained if it was longer.

“You ready to meet your new fans? I’m sure you have some already waiting for your services right now.” She brought up. Nami’s eyes shined at that, already imagining herself literally swimming in her earnings.

“I’m that much of a hit, huh?”

“Well, no one has seen someone work the pole like you did.” Ariella argued.

“Can’t really do any of the pole dancing you’d find on land since it’s underwater. I simply took advantage of the setting.” Nami countered.

“Point taken. Anyway, just dive down, find a vacant room, and wait for your first client in the air pocket there. I’ll take note of what room number you picked.” And with that, Ariella swam off to resume her duties. Nami waited a bit before she took a deep breath and dove under once again.

As she made her way to the corridor where the private rooms are located, she noticed the cluster of men waiting in front of the counter where a mermaid was getting everything in order.

‘Business sure is booming, huh?’ Nami wondered to herself, growing a little hot at the thought of servicing each of them. Shelving aside her inquiries, she swam into one of the vacant rooms and saw the promised air pocket in the roof of the room.

There doesn’t seem to be any furniture inside, but that’s probably due the place being submerged. They would have to nail them down to keep them from floating. Although the glass door made her blush, her mind imagining some voyeur peering into the room and watch her get fucked.

She entered the room and went for the air pocket, breaking the surface with a quiet gasp. Nami looked around and saw a small piece of land to climb onto for when she needed to rest her legs after an exhausting session.

Nami was curious as to what services her clients want from her. Before she could list any potential ideas, the sound of a door closing with a click reached her ears followed by someone surfacing behind her. A muscular arm with light blue skin looped around her and groped her bra-clad breast, earning a moan from the girl.

“S-Someone’s eager today.” Nami said in a sultry tone as she felt his member poking her butt. Couldn’t keep it in his pants any longer, could he?

“After the show you put on, of course I am! Shall we have an encore, but with my pole instead?” She can tell this was a fishman giving her a lustful grin when her feet touched his legs.

“Why don’t you pull me under then? I’m pretty certain that plenty of fishmen that get off on that.” Nami stated, having been part of Arlong’s crew long enough to discover them having such kinks.

The fishman wordlessly plunged underwater, signaling Nami to take the deepest breath she could. A webbed hand found her ankle and yanked her under with a burble, her orange hair flowing with her arms raised.

“Mmmn!?” Nami puts on a frightened look as she turns her head to see the buff fishman. She struggled in his grasp and then reached down to pull his fingers apart to free herself, but didn’t put in any genuine effort to do so.

He can feel his manhood twitch at the sight of a sexy woman acting as a victim.

Releasing a few bubbles, Nami reached for her back to undo the bra strap. The fishman released his hold on her and watched as her bra fell away from her chest, giving him a better view of her huge melons as they bounced in the water with protruding nipples. Her panties were next as she pulled them down and slid them off her legs, tossing them aside like she’s happy to be free of them.

With nothing but her stockings now, Nami got closer to him and caught his dick between her thighs. She can feel it twitching as she moved her legs back and forth, giving a bubbly smile when she saw the fishman resist coming so soon. He reached around with grabbed a handful of her ass cheeks and thrusted his cock through her thighs, his shaft gliding across her folds.

Her cheeks puffed up after a burst of air spilled out of her pursed lips, earning his attention. Nami gave him an ‘okay’ gesture, signaling him to continue. She lifted a boob towards him, to which he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

The stimulation caused her to release more bubbly moans. Her face was flushed at the sight of her bubbles scurrying to the air pocket, coaxing her to blow bubbles in a steady stream. Soon enough, she expelled most of her breath which brought back the burning pain in her lungs.

Nami tapped him on the shoulder and gently caressed her neck, gesturing her lack of air. As much as he wanted to continue, the fishman released her so she could kick her way up to the air pocket. Nami took in a deep gasp for breath when she broke the surface, looking down to see him waiting for her to get her breath back.

“I can still make you feel good, you know.” Nami rolled her eyes, rubbing the bottoms of her stocking-clad feet together for emphasis.

“Heh, if you say so…” the fishman grinned as he rose up until her cute feet can wrap around his length. Groans of pleasure were let out as he felt his cock being stroked and squeezed by this beautiful woman. His focus was soon on her glistening pussy which was right in front of his face.

Nami took note of this as well, intrigued at whatever ideas are brewing in his head.

“I’m ready to go.” Nami stated before taking a deep breath. Her hips were grabbed onto before she was taken under again. Her legs were still able to reach and give him a footjob, but now there is the addition of him nuzzling his face between her legs and licking her folds. The navigator stiffened for a moment with a burble from the pleasurable shock before she resumed pumping his thick length with the soles of her feet.

“Glub, glub!” Nami started to bubble again with a dreamy expression, using her hands to play with her boobs while a surprisingly skillful tongue lapped at her clit. After a while, he stopped giving her pussy some attention and pulled her down to the floor where he slid his manhood between her breasts.

“T-There so soft!” he exclaimed in amazement of feeling of her boobs around his dick. It got even better when Nami took her melons and rubbed his penis with them. The head of his cock can barely pass through her tits, allowing her to lick and suck on the tip.

“Ghh! I’m getting close. How about I give you a nice drink, you thirsty slut!” the fishman grunted. Despite the demeaning insult, Nami gave him a sultry smile and released his aching cock from her ample cleavage. With his erection pointing at her face, she pushed her hair back and licked the tip a few times before she slowly slid it into her awaiting mouth.

Giving slow and gentle sucks, Nami looked up to him as she worked her way down his dick. Bubbles seeped out of her sealed lips as she licked the underside of his shaft, moaning at the taste. Each of her hands reached for both her pussy and his testicles.

‘Why…does it taste…so…good!’ Nami thought, vacuuming up the treat in her mouth. She has to wonder if his cum will be just as delicious. She doesn’t have to wonder for long as the cock in her mouth grew.

“D-Damn!” the fishman growled as he grabbed the back of her head and forced himself deep into her throat. Her eyes widened as she gagged around his thick manhood. Sperm gushed out of the tip and painted her throat as it slid into her stomach.

‘There’s so much!’ Nami tried to remain calm as semen started to creep back up her throat, allowing it to fill her cheeks and sneak out of her lips. All the while her tongue got coated in it, overwhelming her with its incredible taste. So incredible, in fact, that she let out a muffled scream from a powerful orgasm that even surprised her client.

“Hey, what is with the look in your eyes?” the fishman wondered as he stared into heart-shaped pupils while her throat continued to squeeze down on his cock with each swallow. He slowly pulled out of her mouth, admiring the hot woman with a blue blush and bloated cheeks.

“It’s impressive you managed to make me come so fast. It usually takes me forever to explode, but my loads are huge when I do. Savor that rewarding treat.” He said, praising her skills. Nami didn’t need to be told twice and swished the cum in her mouth while sitting on her hands and knees. She craned her head up to show him her quivering throat as she gulped down her huge helping of protein, tempting the fishman to grow hard again.

“Thanks for the me-“ Nami gurgled, but clamped her lips shut when she realized just how out of breath she is. How long had she gone without air for? The navigator sprung off the floor, frantically flailing for the surface of the air pocket.

There was a deep gasp for breath once she broke the surface, coughing and sputtering as she fought to get air into her lungs. It didn’t take long for her to dive back under with the intent to thank him properly.

“Thanks for the meal~!” she managed to bubble this time while rubbing her tummy with a sultry smile.

“As much as I want to go again, my friend wants a piece of you too. Can’t leave him hanging, see.” With those words, he opened the glass door and left with a wave that Nami returned. She returned to the air pocket and simply waited there until the next person arrives.

Her thoughts dialed back to how delicious his cum was. She was getting paid big money for doing this sort of thing! She gets to secure her crew financially and receive a pleasurable experience like no other. This is definitely something she’s doing on the side if she happens upon one of their other locations.

Nami heard the door close, prompting her to pack in as much air in her lungs as she could. Once finished, she wiggled her toes towards the newcomer as if to permit him to drag her under. There was something odd about this one when she felt a pair of tentacles coiled around her legs before it did so. More tentacles joined in and grabbed her in many parts of her voluptuous body.

“A merman!?” a large burst of air was released with this revelation. Indeed, it was an octopus merman using the tentacles that make up his lower half to restrain her arms and legs. Two more looped around her assets while another held her waist.

“Why are you so surprised? You got a good look at the crowd when you worked that pole. Now struggle for me.” He ordered. Nami quirked a brow at the kink before she complied. She figured that it was impossible to break free, but she’ll make a big show of being desperate for air.

“Let me go!” Nami gurgled, feigning panic as she wriggled about. She held back a moan when the grip on her large breasts tightened, bringing a grin to the merman.

“Are your tits that sensitive?“ he drew her in closer until he had his mouth over a nipple while a hand kneaded the other boob. Unlike the fishman, he was sucking on her tit far more aggressively. Nami bubbled like crazy as he continued his rough treatment on her breasts.

Over his shoulders, Nami spotted Ariella peering in through the glass door to check on her. She could see her panting heavily in arousal, which gave the navigator an idea that will drive her crazy.

She tried to get the merman’s attention with her grunts and moans. When he finally turned to her, she jerked her head to the side and pointed at the floating pair of panties she wore when she got here. Nami then pointed to her lips to communicate her suggestion.

What good is bondage without a gag?

The merman had no complaints as he reached out and grabbed the underwear and balled it up. He then pushed it into her awaiting mouth. Bubbles seeped through her gag until another burst of precious air was lost when his eighth tentacle slid across her folds.

“Yes! Keep bubbling, keep struggling! My tentacles can feel how soaked you are!” the merman stated. Nami wasn’t paying him any mind as her eyes were trained on Ariella’s reaction. The redhead was unable to resist flipping up her dress and inserting a couple fingers, panting like a bitch in heat.

“Ha…ha… what I wouldn’t give to be in her position.” Ariella said with a look of envy. Someone cleared their throat behind her, making her go stiff from being caught. The redhead turned to see the manager crossing her arms with a flat look.

She raised her hands in a placating manner, gesturing that she’ll get back to work. Ariella blew a kiss Nami’s way before swimming off, prompting the lavender haired manager to roll her eyes upon leaving.

Were she on land, Nami would laugh at the exchange. Instead, she got a stinging in her chest reminding her of how long she’s been under. Her struggles started to become more vigorous as her air dwindled, something that the merman took note of. He lifted her up until her head breached the surface of the air pocket and took in a deep breath of fresh air through her panties.

“As much as I liked the gag, I need it removed for what comes next.” The merman said as he reached for her mouth and took out her panties, allowing her to get her breath back with less difficulty. It may have been short-lived, but she mainly did it for Ariella.

Pulled under after getting a deep breath, the tentacles moved around and put her in a different hold. One of them bound both of her wrists and held them above her head. Two more forced her legs apart to give him a nice view of her pussy. The rest were aimed at her as if contemplating what to do with them.

“Ahh~! How naughty~!” Nami bubbled with a smile, struggling to close her legs. He paid her no mind and leaned in with his tongue out and licked her folds. She released a burst of air with a moan and then squeaked some more when a tentacle tickled her backdoor.

This wasn’t what she expected when she chose to come here.

“Your nectar is pretty sweet. So…” the merman trailed off as he positioned a tentacle at her entrance, keeping his eyes trained on her facial expression. She grinned in anticipation of the penetration, surprised that she went this long without having those holes filled.

“Gimme your pervy tentacles!” the navigator let out a deluge of air with that demand, puffing her cheeks up afterwards.

Not needing to be told twice, both tentacles forced their way into her pussy and ass at the same time. Nami lost her breath in a gurgling scream of ecstasy, coming from the penetration alone. Before she accidentally inhales her first mouthful of water, she got raised into the air pocket with a weak gasp.

Nami had some trouble getting her breath back with the tentacles pumping in and out of her holes.

“D-Don’t stop! You paid good money for this, so do everything your dirty mind can think of!” Nami said in a husky voice, too caught up in her haze of lust.

“My dirty mind!? You’re the one begging for more, slut! So show me how much you want it!” he completely released her and pulled his tentacles out of her tight holes, much to her chagrin. She was not going to be denied her orgasm.

Nami slid one of her stockings off her leg and dove underwater to hand it to him, earning her a look of confusion.

She mouthed the words ‘fill it up’ before she sank to the floor and lead a pair of tentacles to her ankles. He got the idea and coiled them around her ankles to anchor her to the floor as she coaxed two more to aim up into her holes.

Nami squatted down until her ass was spread open along with her pussy, gurgling happily before she rode them. The merman watched her boobs bounce as she sank herself on his two tentacles with a euphoric look on her face. Her cheeks were bloated with air, intent on keeping herself under as long as possible.

He felt his two tentacles getting close, so he pulled them out of her greedy holes and swapped them out for two more before he could explode. Now he understood what she meant earlier with the stocking. He slid the two pent up tentacles inside the stocking and released all the jizz they had.

Nami had heart-shaped pupils upon seeing her stocking holding her tasty treat, just as she planned. Her body gets them pent up and then he releases the pent up cum into the stocking before she gets filled up. She should get a sample for what’s to come. Her chest was tight from the lack of air, but she made the judgement that it can wait.

She gestured for a tentacle, to which he obliged. She then slid it between her breasts and took the tip into her mouth while giving it a titty fuck.

Nami vacuumed up the appendage while staring up at the merman, bubbles slipping through her sealed lips. Just as her lungs began to burn, the tentacle in her mouth twitched before spewing its seed all over her oral caverns.

“Hrrm!” Nami’s eyes widened at how fast her mouth filled with jizz. Wisps of cum seeped past her lips, but there was enough on her tongue to give her that intoxicating taste. A loud, muffled moan came out of her when she hit her peak again from the tentacles that were still inside her. In spite of everything, Nami refrained from swallowing the cum in her mouth.

“T-This is so hard to believe, but I think I’m spent after this. You’re an impressive human to squeeze me dry like this!” the merman praised, making Nami feel giddy. Once her mouth was full, he pulled out of all her holes and filled her stocking one last time with the remaining two.

“Enjoy the treat in your Christmas stocking!” he said before he handed it back to her and left the room. A convulsion in her chest forced her to return to the air pocket, taking quick breaths through her nose as her mouth was occupied. She took the time to peer inside the stocking to find large wads of cum mixed in with the water. A minute passed until a familiar voice called out to her.

“Nami? Do you need a break?” Ariella asked as she looks around the doorframe for her human friend. Nami gestured with a submerged hand for the mermaid to join her, to which she complied. She never got the chance to say anything when her head broke the surface as Nami pulled her into a searing kiss.

“Mmmn!?” Ariella’s eyes grew wide in surprise before she felt cum slide through her lips. Did she save this for her? She moaned into the kiss as Nami shared her earnings with her, with a little sperm trickling out. The two broke apart and stared at each other’s puffy cheeks and then swallowed the sperm in unison.

“Ah~… I miss the taste of their cum. What’s with the stocking, though?” the redhead wondered as she looked at the piece of clothing.

“An octopus merman left me a treat. Are you off rescue duty?” Nami inquired.

“I’m on break right now after having to pull up four humans who were too caught up with sex. Seriously, you can’t continue to satisfy customers if you drown and pass out.” Ariella huffed at the exhausting task, but didn’t sound genuinely frustrated.

Nami smirked at the clearly stressed mermaid and clamped her stocking shut before going under. The lady was curious of her plans and followed the human down. The navigator then squeezed her stocking and pushed out the cum stored inside like a tube of toothpaste, earning a pair of dazzling eyes from Ariella.

Thick strings of cum swirled about in the water. Nami put her lips on one glob and slurped it into her mouth, savoring the taste a bit before she swallowed. Ariella soon joined in and opened her mouth to catch some herself.

They dined on more floating cum until one long string of come was all that’s left. The two nodded and started at each end. They followed the trail with their lips until they reached the middle, where they met with a passionate kiss that devolved into a make out session.

“You should’ve seen how they drowned, though.” The redhead brought up after breaking the kiss for a moment, allowing Nami to get her stocking back on before getting back to it. Bubbles trickled out of Nami with a moan, strangely getting curious about the topic.

“One was actually a favorite of mine. A girl went balls deep on this thick cock for too long. You wouldn’t believe how much she thrashed under his grasp, begging for even the smallest sip of air. I love that so much because it’s the only way a mermaid like myself can asphyxiate underwater, by having a very girthy dick clog my throat.” She broke the kiss again to continue. Nami can feel her nether regions get soaked at the image of her friend’s eyes rolling back while choking on cock.

Ariella reminded herself that this was supposed to be Nami’s break as well. While they kissed, she carried her human friend back to the air pocket and had both of them climb out of the water. Nami was soon laid on the ground beneath her still nude aside from her stockings, her face flushed as she panted for breath.

“Two of the girls was so addicted to sex that they went ‘gulp, gulp, gulp’. One was riding, the other had her back on the floor as the fishman railed her.” She mimicked the first scenario by sitting up with their crotches meeting, her arms spread out and her tongue lolled out while hitching and jerking.

Nami giggled at her acting and shifted around under her before she wrapped her legs around Ariella’s waist. The mermaid leaned down and braced her hands beside the girl’s head, watching closely as Nami makes fake gagging sounds while gripping her neck to imitate the other girl mentioned. The two shared a laugh for a bit before they calmed down.

“And the last one?” Nami whispered with great interest, growing enamored with Ariella’s job.

“Oh my gosh, she had the most erotic face. Her bare body was pressed against the glass door, so I had quite the view as she had her ass pounded. That fishman mercilessly fucked the air out of her lungs in huge bursts, and she loved it. She looked at me and pretty much told me to stick around and watch. Dunno if that meant she loved being watched or if she intentionally drowned for him, either way it was one of the hottest things I bore witness to. Err… second to anything you do.” She corrected herself after her tale.

“She didn’t mind drowning?” Nami quirked a brow at that tidbit.

“Nope! While we don’t encourage it, there is a particular drowning service available as long as the humans give their consent. We revive them afterwards, of course, but they have to leave and take the rest of the day recovering.” Ariella explained.

“So that fishman paid extra to feel the quivering body of a drowned human?” Nami wondered, earning a nod from the mermaid. Danger can only equal bigger profit here, and that’s as dangerous as it gets.

“While that does seem to be the case, we don’t necessarily force payment for drowning in those rooms since they could be accidental. We already have a separate room exclusively for drowning services. Payment depends on how many attend.” She said. Nami had a thoughtful look for a minute, debating the pros and cons until she came to a decision.

“Guess I’ll give it a shot.” Nami shrugged.

“That was a little too fast considering the whole drowning thing. Granted the fishmen here go wild at the chance, so…” Ariella sweatdropped. Guess she underestimated the lengths Nami would go for money.

“Hey, the thought of drowning still scares me. But if you’re there to revive me, then it should safe.” Nami stated. The redhead felt her heart flutter at the amount of faith she has in her. To think she was so skeptical when they met.

The two dove into the room and picked up Nami’s bra and panties, putting the lingerie back on before leaving through the glass door. Ariella quickly found the manager and arranged a drowning show for her, much to the woman’s shock. It must’ve been surprising for a newcomer to do this on their first day.

They soon went to their separate tasks, with the manager getting the word out while Ariella took Nami to a locked door at the end of the corridor containing the private rooms. Using the key that the manager slipped into her hands, she unlocked it and ushered Nami in. The navigator saw a path leading up to somewhere, one that she immediately followed.

She saw the surface and soon breached it with a gasp, amazed with the spacious cavern with a medical bay. Ariella came up behind her and climbed out of the water, to which Nami followed. A short distance from them is a square dive pool.

Nami had to keep reminding herself that it was for her crew’s finances. Drowning still scares her despite the promised rescue, but it’ll fill her bank up in the end.

Before they went any further, Ariella went and picked up what Nami deduced was a breath dial. The navigator gave her a flat look upon seeing the device, thinking of how useful it would’ve been while she was pleasuring her clients.

“I know what you’re thinking. Sadly, we don’t have a large supply of these dials.” The redhead shot down the argument before it started.

“Figures…” Nami muttered. She turned to the dive pool and felt her heart race at what she signed up for. She audibly gulped at the thought of having a crowd of fishmen watch as she swallowed water, which brought a tingling sensation to her loins.

When they dove into the pool, a grate slid across the surface until it locked in place to effectively trap the two. Momentarily startled by this, they continued their path down the dive pool, which gave Nami a sense of déjà vu from the ‘trial’ she took. Unlike last time, Ariella didn’t do a thing to distract her as they went deeper. They soon reached the end that lead into a glass tank with holes all around it.

All around the outside of the tank, there were a lot of nude fishmen leering at the human with a wild look. The number of spectators was very intimidating, even to Ariella. They were being watched from all sides, swarming the tank like a bunch of hungry piranhas.

‘I knew Nami left an impression with the pole dancing, but this is a little crazy.’ She thought as they reached the center of the tank. Having this many viewers will definitely make up for the two private clients, and then some.

She hands the dial to Nami before she cleared her throat before addressing the crowd. All while the girl supplied her lungs.

“Welcome, gentlemen! I’d like to thank you on her behalf for attending. I’m sure she’s grateful as well as proud that she garnered so much support.” She started. Nami merely smiled and waved to the crowd. The mermaid felt that was enough for introduction. Everyone knows why they’re here, so she will try to not beat around the bush.

“Of course! Who wouldn’t pay for this!?” one of the fishmen cheered.

“I only wish that I could have some fun with her myself!” another said. Nami had a bashful look with her hands on her cheeks, though Ariella couldn’t tell if she was genuinely flattered.

“I’m sure she would’ve liked to stay a little longer. But alas, she has somewhere to be. How about we hear a bubbly word from our dear human.” Ariella turned to Nami to see if she has anything to add. The words almost didn’t register to her as she was mesmerized by the amount of cock around her.

She may as well take advantage of the whole service.

“I love your tasty cocks!” Nami released her breath in that one declaration, a huge cloud of air bubbles rising out of her mouth as fast as their penises upon hearing those words. She should feel embarrassed for admitting something so slutty, but the arousal was hard to deny after seeing to two clients.

“O-Oh my! Looks like she’s still hungry for you guys.” Ariella was shocked by those words, heat rising to her cheeks as she stared at Nami fitting the dial into her lips. It only took a fishman and a merman to get her addicted to sucking cock, even though it was the tentacles she sucked on for the latter.

A proverbial lightbulb lit up in her head as she thought of a wonderful addition to the service.

“You know… once this starts, she only has as much time as her lungs allow. Just sitting there holding her breath, staring at all the hung men she couldn’t get to. Would any of you be a dear and at least let her give you a little goodbye kiss? Who knows, she might come back for more.” Ariella suggested. There was a cacophony of cheers from the spectators while Nami beamed at her friend for the idea.

It was a little chaotic out there when the fishmen crowded around one hole as Nami swam to it. It’s gonna be a challenge to give every single one a ‘kiss’ in one breath.

“Now, now, no pushing. This horny human can only hold their breath for so long, and she looks like she wants to taste every cock in sight.” Ariella chided, amused by the whole thing. The fishmen looked to each other and nodded, willing to put aside their selfishness just this once in order for everyone to have her luscious lips on their erections by the end of the day.

‘It feels like I’m giving them autographs.’ Nami rolled her eyes when they finally lined up. She steeled herself for a long one and took in the deepest breath she could manage from the dial before taking it out of her mouth. Her mermaid friend took it off her hands and left her to it.

The navigator watched as the first cock slid into the hole in front of her. She leaned in a took the tip in her mouth and gave it a gentle suck as her tongue lapped at the slit, looking up to him with a smile. The fishman groaned at the pleasurable sensation, muttering how he hoped she’ll be back as Nami pulled off his cock. She can feel his eyes on her breasts through her soaked bra.

A quiet moan escaped Nami as she grew wet from having a dick in her mouth for even a couple seconds. The fishman moved off to the side and allowed the next to take his place.

The process continued with this pattern. Dick goes in the hole, she gives it a kiss, a new one takes its place, and then repeat. At some point, Nami slid a hand into her panties to slowly finger herself while Ariella used the breath dial to blow bubbles into her pussy.

She already lost track on the number of kisses she gave when her lungs ached. Nami soldiered on without pause, not even keeping track of how long she held her breath. All that concerned her was the intoxicating taste of fishy cock.

Her face started to turn a light shade of blue from the lack of air, her chest burning as she took the next head into her mouth.

“Come on! Just a few more cocks to kiss, and then you’re free!” the fishman encouraged before letting the next one up. Air came out of her lips in small bursts with each convulsion that racked her body. The fishmen that had their turn cheered her on, telling her to keep going.

Everyone was chanting ‘one more kiss’ when she got to the last fishman. After giving her last signature smooch, they all roared in applause for her impressive feat.

Nami was only able to bask in their cheers for a few seconds until a strong convulsion struck, making her double over with bloated cheeks and a hand grasping her neck. Survival instincts reminded her of the breath dial. Frantically searching for it, she found it in Ariella’s hands as it was being passed over to one of the fishmen on the other side of the glass.

With no oxygen in reach, Nami kicked her way to the center of the tank where the mermaid was waiting.

“Well done, Nami! Not only did you hold your breath for over four minutes, you managed to give everyone here a little something to remember you by.” Ariella praised. She took note of Nami’s blue face, figuring that she’s at her limit now.

“Just one more thing…” she muttered as she went behind the navigator to unclasp her bra. Nami was too focused on her heaving lungs to care about her huge breasts being shown off as her friend slid her panties down. She even went a step further by taking her stockings off, leaving her without any ounce of clothing.

Ariella wasn’t done with her yet as she wrapped her legs around hers to prevent escape, all while her hands looped around to grope a boob and rub her fingers over her aching pussy. Nami was left to see all the fishmen that came here to watch her drown, oddly feeling aroused at the prospect of them ogling her body as she goes through her drowning spasms.

“Why don’t you pose for them?” Ariella whispered into her ear. With her mind clear in her last moments, Nami nodded at the suggestion and held up two peace signs with an open mouth smile that released the last of her air, spreading her legs a bit to give them a better view of her lower lips.

After having to hold her breath for so long, Nami finally caved and took her first gulp of water.

“Ulp! Guh! Hurk! Ack!” Nami’s body roared to life as she vigorously flailed and clawed through the water. Tiny bubbles were coughed up only for another breath of water to sting her lungs. Her melons bounced like mad when she twisted her body from side to side, which drew in the spectators attention.

“Gulp! Gurgle! Gulp!” even as her vision blurred, Nami saw their hands reach for their respective shafts and jerked them. Following their example, her hand reached down and furiously pumped into her folds, intent on climaxing before she passes out. She was already close from the drowning sensations coupled with the many eyes drinking in the sight of her body.

Nami’s lips soon parted open with a muted scream as she hit her peak, her love nectar spilling out into the water. Her eyes started to roll back as white hot pleasure shook her body, a smile plastered on her face before she finally blacked out.

The navigator couldn’t tell how long she was out, only that she found herself still naked and puking water by the lungful on solid ground. Nami turned herself over and coughed up more before getting a sharp intake of air, which was reduced to hacking and wheezing.

“Oh, thank goodness the nerve-racking part is over!” she heard Ariella breathe a sigh of relief. The redhead knelt beside her, looking over her with concern.

“Ha…ha… that was… strangely thrilling.” Nami managed to say while she caught her breath. Never had she gotten so aroused from something so scary. There were times on her journey where she nearly drowned, but none of them gave her such an interesting reaction.

“G-Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Ariella said, disturbed by how easily Nami got over it. Her crew must do some crazy things if she can take this in stride.

“I’m a little tired after all of that. How am I getting out?” Nami asked. For her to even leave, she would have to swim back through the way she came. That was torture for her, even when in peak condition.

“You don’t have to worry about that. I’ve got the breath dial back so you can use it while I carry you back to the locker room.” The mermaid reassured. Nami nodded in acceptance and slowly stood up, taking said breath dial from Ariella before fitting in her mouth.

The two got into the water leading back the way they came, with the mermaid having Nami wrap her arms around her neck while her legs fused together. The human held on tight for the couple minutes it took for her to escort her back to the locker room.

Once there, Nami dried herself off before she got to her locker and put her clothes back on.

“Hyup!” Nami turned to her new friend as she produced four briefcases. All of that was her earnings for today!?

“Whew! You may have set a record for biggest payout in one day! Looks like I hit the jackpot when I found you.” Ariella said, sounding proud of herself.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! How much of that was from the drowning service!?” Nami demanded an answer, startling the woman. Last she checked, she only did a little pole dancing and serviced two clients before that.

“Hey, I wasn’t joking when I said that they go wild at the chance! You were already passed out by then, but I lost count on the fishmen that unloaded their sperm.” Ariella argued. Nami conceded to her point as the two left the bar, now walking along the streets as the sun began to set.

Couldn’t have timed it any better.

“Here.” Ariella handed a torn piece of paper to Nami, one that she easily recalled.

“Is this… your Vivre Card?” the nod in response only made her confused. It makes her wonder why the mermaid has one in the first place.

“Makes it easier to find me. I never really got to have sexy fun with you, so consider that an invitation for you and Robin.” The thought of the archaeologist coming along next time brought a grin on Nami’s face.

“Well, I do have a few days here. I’ll ask Robin if she’s into the idea.” Nami said. While Robin can’t enter the Pleasure Trove, she can at least spend the day to unwind at Ariella’s place. Knowing the redhead, she probably has a pool or a large bathtub to enjoy some… breathtaking adventures.

Seeing Ariella giddy with excitement made her smile. It’s times like this that make her forget she’s thirty.


End file.
